Điệu Nhảy Tình Yêu
by LanhVanFR
Summary: Một chút lãng đãng khi nghe được To Love You More do một giọng nam hát.


**Điệu nhảy tình yêu**

**Author :** LanhVan

**Genre :** Romance, songfic

**Rating :** K+

**Warning :** Ai không thích nhảy hoặc quá thích nhảy thì coi chừng vì có thể lên máu vì tức.

**Pairing :** Harmony, of course.

**Disclaimer:** Trừ bài hát, nhân vật chính và địa danh, còn lại của tôi.

**A/N :** Một chút lãng đãng khi nghe được To Love You More do một giọng nam hát.

23h30

Enjoy…

* * *

_Harry, bồ tới quán Ba Cây Chổi được không ? Mình cần ai đó để nói chuyện._

Chỉ hai câu ngắn ngủi do chú rái cá lấp lánh, Thần Hộ Mệnh của Hermione, mang đến, là đủ sức làm con người của trách nhiệm Harry Potter bỏ hết công việc đang làm phóng tới quán rượu. Anh thầm thắc mắc vì sao dạo này cô hay buồn như vậy. Đây đã là lần thứ ba trong một tháng cô gọi anh đến uống rượu và nghe cô tâm sự rồi.

Thật ra không phải anh không biết lý do. Cô đang hẹn hò với một gã Muggle chết tiệt nào đó tên là Rudolf. Cô muốn yêu một người Muggle để bớt đi áp lực mình là phù thuỷ thông minh nhất mọi thời đại. Hàng tá nam phù thủy sẵn sàng quỳ dưới chân cô. Nửa trong số đó là các gia đình Máu Trong muốn có dòng máu mới vào gia phả của họ cùng với một sức mạnh pháp thuật và trí thông minh tuyệt đỉnh. Nửa còn lại muốn nổi tiếng khi là chồng của Nữ phù thủy vĩ đại Hermione Granger – bạn thân của Anh hùng thời đại Harry Potter. Cô giấu Rudolf điều đó mà chỉ cho biết cô là phù thuỷ. Hắn ta đã phát hãi hùng lên với điều đó nhưng rồi họ giảng hòa, mà theo Harry biết là nhờ Hermione hóa phép giúp hắn dọn sạch đống bừa bãi một tuần không dọn trong vài giây. Tất nhiên, cô khẩn cầu hai người bạn thân đừng để hẳn biết chuyện cũng như đừng tiếp xúc với hắn. Harry và Ron luôn cải trang khi tới gần Rudolf để xem người mà bạn của họ tính chuyện trăm năm.

Nhưng mọi chuyện vỡ lở khi hắn nằng nặc đòi cô đưa tới những cửa hiệu pháp thuật với lý do là tìm hiểu về cuộc sống của cô. Cô quá sợ mất mối quan hệ này khi hắn dọa chia tay, hơn là sợ những phù thủy khác quay lưng với mình khi thấy cô cưới một Muggle _(xấu xa không kém Dudley anh họ Harry dù cô phủ nhận điều đó !)_. Cô đinh ninh dù thế giới phù thủy chối bỏ mình, cô sẽ vẫn còn có Rudolf (và Harry cũng như Ron, hai người bạn thân). Tháng trước hắn đưa cô (hay ngược lại cũng thế) tới quán Cái Vạc Lủng và chứng kiến phù thủy vây quanh cô hỏi han cùng xin lời khuyên hay chữ ký. Hắn không hiểu nổi vì sao cô lại phải cải trang, ăn mặc xấu xí hơn thường lệ khi tới đó nên đã gọi tên cô khá to, cho tới khi ngỡ ngàng nhìn _« người yêu »_ mình bị vây quanh bởi người hâm mộ.

Vấn đề sẽ chẳng có gì khi hắn không khoái cái danh tiếng của cô tới thế. Hắn tự tới đó một mình, rêu rao rằng hắn là chồng sắp cưới của cô _(thề có Merlin, cô gợi ý hắn về việc kết hôn không dưới chục lần)_. Hắn tự cho mình quyền thông tin về cô đổi lấy sự nổi tiếng y như bọn phù thủy xếp dưới chân cô. Hắn tự hào khi thấy ánh mắt ghen ghét của những phù thuỷ trẻ tuổi ném về phía hắn. Hắn đang sống trên danh vọng…

Dù nơi ấy không hề có cô…

Harry chịu hết nổi. Anh không thể nhìn cô gái quan trọng nhất cuộc đời mình như thế. Anh yêu cô, nhưng anh chấp nhận đứng bên lề nhìn cô hẹn hò cùng gã đó vì cô nói, cô cần thoát khỏi thế giới phù thủy. Cô không ghê sợ thế giới cô thuộc về, vì cô biết cô thuộc về nó. Nhưng cô muốn thoát khỏi áp lực từ nó. Và anh còn cách nào khác ngoài giúp cô thực hiện mong muốn của mình.

Có vẻ anh đã nhầm.

Không thể để thế này được. Anh sẽ phải làm một cái gì đó… giúp cô thoát khỏi mớ bòng bong chết tiệt này.

Mải hồi tưởng về quá khứ, anh không để ý bước chân mình đã tới cửa quán rượu tự lúc nào. Đẩy cánh cửa gỗ tưởng nặng nề nhưng thật ra nhẹ bẫng, anh bước vào một không khí ồn ào náo nhiệt với ban nhạc đang chơi những bài rộn rã. Quán Ba Cây Chổi đã nâng cấp lớn hơn, có góc dành cho ban nhạc (thỉnh thoảng có cả Quái Tỉ Muội đến chơi), có một sàn nhày đủ rộng, một góc cho đám trai trẻ ồn ã, và một góc tối yên ắng dành cho những ai muốn giấu mình.

Anh biết cô đang ngồi ở góc tối nhất nơi ấy, như con thú hoang lặng lẽ trốn vào góc hang tự liếm vết thương của mình. Không chậm bước chút nào, anh đi nhanh về phía góc quán, nơi Hermion ngồi trong góc vuông có chiếc bàn nhỏ dành cho hai người. Cô ngồi lọt thỏm trong đó, anh xót xa nhìn bóng dáng nhỏ bé giờ càng nhỏ bé vô cùng với ánh đèn da cam hiu hắt không đủ soi sáng khuôn mặt người và mái tóc nâu vẫn xù tung xõa trên vai. Trước mặt, lạy Merlin, là năm chai Whiskey Lửa đã cạn. Anh biết cô tửu lượng cao, nhưng mà những năm chai, trời ạ.

Rõ ràng không thể nghe thấy bước chân anh vì nhạc quá to, nhưng như có thần giao cách cảm, cô vẫn ngửng đầu lên đúng lúc anh tới. Đôi mắt nâu thông minh giờ dại đi vì men rượu. Harry thấy nhói buốt cả tim khi thấy đôi môi hồng mọng xinh thường thốt ra những câu thần chú thông minh hay những lời chỉ dẫn, giờ nhếch lên trong nửa nụ cười chua chát.

_« Cuối cùng thì bồ cũng tới Harry. Nhanh nhỉ, cảm giác mình vừa nhắm mắt sau khi gửi thần Hộ mệnh là bồ xuất hiện."_ Cô nhướng mắt lên và dù không thấy rõ người đối diện, cô vẫn có thể đưa tay lên vuốt nhẹ gương mặt anh trong cơn say như đã quá quen thuộc. _"Chỉ tiếc, giá không phải bồ tới…"_

Anh giữ bàn tay nhỏ nhắn trắng hồng giờ vàng vọt trong ánh đèn mờ ảo, bàn tay lạnh giá nhưng đang đốt cháy từng sợi thần kinh anh đau đớn.

_"'Mione, chuyện gì vậy. Hắn lại…"_

Bàn tay ấy chợt vùng ra, ngón tay trỏ đặt đúng môi anh chặn câu nói lại. _"Đừng Harry. Mình đau đủ rồi, không cần bồ hỏi nữa đâu. Mình cần bồ uống với mình kìa."_

Dù tình cảm trong anh thôi thúc anh giữ ngón tay ấy ở môi mình mãi mãi nhưng lý trí anh không cho phép. Anh sẽ không làm gì hết, không lợi dụng cơn say này của cô. Cô cần anh như một người bạn. Và anh sẽ làm thế.

Liệu có được không?

_"'Mione, bồ uống đủ rồi. Dù mai là cuối tuần cũng không nên như vậy. Mình gọi nước chanh mật ong cho bồ giã rượu nhé."_

_"Chanh mật ong? Hà… mình cũng đưa cái đó cho Rudolf khi anh ấy đi từ bữa tiệc nhà Kessler về đêm qua… Tại sao anh ấy lại hất đổ nó đi? Tại sao anh ấy lại nói không cần? Tại sao hả Harry?"_

_"Hermione…"_

_"Đừng nói gì cả Harry. Mình cần nói chuyện chứ không cần nghe ai đó trách móc, Ron trách móc mình đủ rồi. Thiệt hài hước. Ron-siêu-quậy của Bộ Pháp Thuật lại đi gửi cú trách móc nhắc nhở Nữ phù thủy thông mình nhất thời đại. Bồ thấy có nực cười không?"_

Ron? Trời ạ, hắn không hiểu là nóng nảy trách móc cô chỉ làm mọi việc tồi tệ hơn à? Anh tự hứa phải mắng thằng bạn nối khố một trận. Chơi với nhau mười mấy năm không đủ để hắn hiểu cô hay sao chứ.

_"Dù gì cũng để mình gọi chanh mật…"_ Anh nóng nảy đứng dậy định gọi bồi bàn nhưng cô giữ nhanh tay anh lại.

_"Đừng Harry, để cho mình say đi. Tỉnh rồi mình sẽ lại không nói gì, và sẽ lại gặm nhấm một mình. Chỉ bồ mới nghe mình nói thôi. Phải không?"_

_"Ừhm, tất nhiên rồi 'Mione"._ Anh chua chát nghĩ thêm _'và mình muốn nghe bồ nói về mình chứ không phải về thằng cha đó'_.

_"Rudolf, anh ấy đang giấu mình hẹn hò cùng Anna, và mình thì…"_

_"Cái gì hả 'Mione? Anna nào? Thư ký của bồ á? Cái chết tiệt gì đang diễn ra vậy? Hắn hẹn hò với nữ phù thủy thông minh nhất mọi thời đại còn chưa đủ sao?"_ Harry giận dữ quát khiến những người xung quanh dỏng tai lên nghe. Ý thức được mình đang nổi giận vô lý và làm người khác chú ý tới 'Mione, anh cúi xuống hạ giọng. _"Không thể thế được. Mình tưởng hắn đủ hãnh diện làm chồng chưa cưới của bồ rồi."_

_"Đủ ư Harry? Làm sao đủ hãnh diện bằng việc trả thù mình bỏ hắn đi dự tiệc một mình khi hẹn hò với một cô gái khác. Mình có nhầm không Harry? Mình có nhầm không khi đinh ninh Rudolf sẽ giúp mình có cuộc sống bình yên không? Ngày ấy khi đỡ mình ngã từ tầu điện ngầm vì không quen xuống, anh ấy đâu có như bây giờ? Tại sao lại thế hả Harry? Tại sao? Mình đã làm gì sai? Mình có lỗi gì khi muốn có một cuộc sống bình yên không dính tới Pháp thuật hay thần chú như ba má mình? Mình có lỗi gì khi muốn được yêu thương và tôn trọng vì là mình chứ không phải là Nữ phù thủy thông minh nhất"_. Giọng nói của cô ban đầu còn chua chát thì thầm như tự nhủ với bản thân, nhưng dần to lên rồi cao vút ở những âm cuối cùng.

Harry chưa bao giờ thấy mình bất lực như bây giờ. Anh có cảm giác nếu anh không cố gắng làm một điều gì đó, anh sẽ mất cô mãi mãi, không phải mất một người bạn nữa mà là mất một con người, mất một phần của chính mình.

_"Hermione, mình có thể nhờ bồ một chuyện được không?"_ Anh khẽ nắm tay cô vuốt nhẹ để giúp cô bình tĩnh lại, miệng nói đủ để cô nghe.

_"Hả? Gì cơ Harry?"_ Cô dường như ngạc nhiên về lời đề nghị bất chợt của anh. Đôi mắt nâu nhướng lên đầy mệt mỏi. Có vẻ cô đinh ninh sẽ lại nghe vài lời cằn nhằn hay khuyên nhủ hay an ủi vỗ về thay vì một lời đề nghị thế này.

_"Nhảy với mình một bản nhé."_ Anh thốt ra, cố gắng tự nhiên nhất có thể, mặt cố không đổi màu khi cô chăm chú nhìn vào mặt anh như tìm một câu chuyện hài nào đó. Cô không tìm ra…

_"Ừ, gì cũng được."_

Anh bước đến bên ban nhạc, khẽ nói với họ vài câu và gật đầu cám ơn khi họ mỉm cười đồng ý. Quay lại bên chiếc bàn nhỏ, anh đưa tay cho cô chờ đợi.

Hermione ngước nhìn người bạn thân nhất từ thuở ấu thơ của mình. Anh đứng đó, đôi mắt xanh hơi có nét cười mà cô không hiểu nổi từ đâu ra trong hoàn cảnh tương tự. Và còn một điều gì đó nữa rất lạ ở anh… cô chưa nhận thấy bao giờ…

À… anh cao lớn quá.

Có lẽ tại cô đang ngồi thu mình còn anh đang đứng vươn tay về phía cô. Nhưng quả thật cô luôn quen nhìn Harry như một người đồng trang lứa, đồng bạn bè. Cô không bao giờ nhìn anh từ trên cao dù là phù thủy xuất sắc nhất, nhưng cũng chưa bao giờ nhìn anh từ dưới lên vì cô vẫn luôn là bạn của anh.

Nhưng giờ đây, nhỏ bé trong chiếc ghế sô pha nhung, cô ngước mắt nhìn lên và mơ hồ nhận ra trong men rượu, anh đã thật sự trưởng thành, không còn là cậu bé tóc đen rối tung ngơ ngác nhìn cô trên chuyến tàu tốc hành hôm nào. Ron dù lớn vẫn nóng nảy xớn xác như thế, còn anh như đã lột xác sau cái chết của thày Dumbledore và của Voldermort.

Sao bây giờ cô mới nhận thấy nhỉ ? Rằng đôi vai của anh thật rộng lớn, từng cơ bắp hằn rõ bên dưới lớp áo thun, bằng chứng của việc tập luỵên Quidditch thường xuyên dù không còn chơi chuyên nghiệp. Đôi cánh tay to khỏe không gân guốc như Ron, cũng không mảnh dẻ như Rudolf mà vừa phải, chắc nịch. Và bàn tay anh đã trở nên rộng hẳn, những ngón tay không thuôn dài trắng trẻo mà đầy những vết chai sần cùng vài vết sẹo, dấu tích của cuộc chiến cũng như những lần giữ cán chổi tới bật máu tay khi đuổi theo trái Snitch. Cô vô thức đưa tay lên sờ vào một vết sẹo nhỏ ở giữa ngón cái và ngón trỏ bàn tay phải, vuốt nhẹ. Đó là vết sẹo đầu tiên của anh, khi anh rách tay vì cầm đũa phép chọc vào mũi con quỷ định tấn công cô hồi năm nhất.

Khi họ thật sự quen nhau.

Không để cô suy tư quá lâu, anh nắm chặt lấy bàn tay đang mân mê vết sẹo của mình, sợ mình sẽ quá xúc động mà làm cô sợ hãi. Harry kéo cô gái mảnh dẻ của anh đứng dậy và khẽ dìu cô ra piste nhảy, sợ cô có thể sụp xuống bất cứ lúc nào.

Nhạc đã nổi lên tự lúc nào. Tiếng violon réo rắt gợi cô nhớ đây là bài hát _**To Love You More**_ khá nổi tiếng ở thế giới Muggle.

_« Harry… đây là… »_

_« Sh… sh… Đừng hỏi gì cả… »_ Giờ tới anh đặt ngón tay mình lên môi cô chặn lại. Và hoặc anh có ảo giác, hoặc anh bị say mất rồi (dù anh chưa uống ly nào), nhưng hình như cô vừa rùng mình khẽ khi tay anh chạm vào đôi môi cô.

Hermione khẽ lắc đầu như xua đuổi cái gì đó vo ve bên tai. Cô lảng chuyện. « Nhưng mình không biết nhảy… »

_« Đừng lo Mione, hãy… đặt mũi chân bồ lên mũi chân mình… như thế… như thế… »_ Anh ôm eo gần như nhấc bổng cô lên và khẽ khàng đặt xuống sao cho mũi chân cô nằm trên mũi chân anh. Sợ mất thăng bằng nên Hermione vọi vòng tay qua cổ anh níu lại. Cô đang đi giày cao gót nên cũng không vấn đề gì lắm về gót chân lơ lửng.

Lấy hết can đảm của mình, Harry cúi xuống nhìn sâu vào đôi mắt nâu giờ mở lớn kinh ngạc.

_« 'Mione, bồ tin mình chứ ? »_

_"Hỏi kỳ cục, mình không tin bồ thì tin ai."_ Cô khẽ mỉm cười dù ánh mắt vẫn còn chưa hết ngạc nhiên.

_"Thế là đủ. Nào mình cùng nhảy."_ Anh bắt đầu di chuyển chân. Cô tưởng mình sẽ hụt ngã, nhưng như có phép lạ, mũi chân cô dính chặt vào mũi giày anh, di chuyển nhịp nhàng cùng những bước chân như đang lướt…

_Take me back in the arms I love _  
_Need me like you did before _  
_Touch me once again _  
_And remember when _  
_There was no one that you wanted more_

Ca sĩ bắt đầu hát, nhưng thay vì là giọng nữ như bình thường đài Muggle hay mở thì lại là một giọng nam ấm áp rất quen. Dù vậy, cô không đủ tâm trí để xét đoán ai đang hát, vì từ eo cô, nơi có hai bàn tay Harry đang giữ, hơi ấm từ chúng tỏa ra đang làm cô rơi vào một trạng thái hơn là dễ chịu. Và chút lý trí còn xót lại thôi thúc cô rời khỏi trạng thái được chiều chuộng ấy.

Gần như đọc được suy nghĩ của cô, ngay khi thấy cơ thể cô cứng lại dưới tay và đôi chân có dấu hiệu nhích ra khỏi giày anh. Anh giữ cô lại, và cúi xuống, hát tiếp, lần này thì thầm vào tai cô chứ không còn hát to như nãy. Phải, là anh hát.

_Don't go you know you will break my heart _  
_He won't love you like I will _  
_I'm the one who'll stay _  
_When he walks away _  
_And you know I'll be standing here still_

Từ lần đầu tiên nghe được bài hát này khi theo dõi cô đi ăn tối cùng Rudolf, anh đã tê tái nhận ra đó chính là nỗi lòng của mình. Từng câu từng chữ như cứa vào lòng anh những nhát đao buốt nhói. Nhưng anh giờ đây cảm ơn nó vô hạn. Vì nhờ nó, cô rùng mình một chút rồi lại mềm lại trong tay anh. Đôi mắt nâu giờ bỗng cụp xuống tránh ánh mắt đau đáu của anh chứ không còn ngước lên thảng thốt.

_I'll be waiting for you _  
_Here inside my heart _  
_I'm the one who wants to love you more _  
_You will see I can give you _  
_Everything you need _  
_Let me be the one to love you more _

Cho tới khi đoạn điệp khúc trỗi dậy. Anh dường như không làm chủ được mình nữa. Từng bước nhảy cứ thế tiếp nối, không còn là những bước nhạc chậm cơ bản mà như gần như xa. Một tay vẫn đặt ở eo cô, một tay anh tìm bàn tay cô đang vòng ngoan trên cổ đẩy ra xa, chú ý vẫn giữ cô thăng bằng khỏi ngã. Để rồi ngay sau đó anh kéo cô lại áp chặt vào người. Rồi anh khẽ xoay cô một vòng, dịu dàng nhưng vẫn mạnh mẽ như tình yêu của anh, dù vẫn đặt hờ một tay ở eo để làm tựa. Và khi cô còn chưa hết bàng hoàng, anh giữ cô đứng đó, buông bàn tay đang nắm tay cô mà xuôi theo người. Chân bước vòng quanh cô ở vị trí vừa phải. Đôi mắt cô dõi theo bước xoay của anh, ngạc nhiên nhưng cũng có một cái gì đó khác trong đó. Và khi anh khuất khỏi tầm mắt, lập tức cô quay đầu về hướng kia như chờ đợi anh xuất hiện. Và anh lại ở đó, trước mặt cô, dìu cô những bước nhảy êm ái khi nhạc dịu dàng trở lại.

_See me as if you never knew _  
_Hold me so you can't let go _  
_Just believe in me _  
_I will make you see _  
_All the things that your heart needs to know_

Cô không thốt nổi nên lời, tâm trí chìm đắm trong điệu nhảy, trong lời hát khi thì thầm khi mạnh mẽ của anh. Anh cầm bàn tay cô đặt trở lại lên cổ mình rồi bàn tay anh lại lướt xuống eo cô và dừng ở đó. Cô cảm thấy như có dòng điện từ tay anh chạy qua cơ thể nơi tay anh lướt nhẹ. Và một lần nữa, cô lại chìm đắm trong hơi ấm từ đôi tay chai sần đầy vết sẹo đó tỏa ra.

Để đến khi điệp khúc trỗi lên, lần này cô chủ động hòa vào điệu nhảy cùng anh. Mê đắm như thể cuộc sống của cô phụ thuộc vào nó. Mái tóc nâu tung lên trong những nhịp xoay giờ không còn mạnh mẽ mà dường như hoang dại. Đôi bàn tay không còn đặt hờ vô cảm mà lứơt qua ngực anh, bụng anh, lưng anh, nơi từng thớ thịt rắn chắc nhắc nhở cô về một người đàn ông đầy nam tính. Chút ngạc nhiên khi thấy cô thay đổi không làm anh loạn nhịp chân. Cô không bao giờ ngờ tới việc anh nhảy đẹp như thế cũng như khóa học nhảy với Luna cách đây vài năm vẫn in sâu trong tâm trí cô như thế.

_I'll be waiting for you _  
_Here inside my heart _  
_I'm the one who wants to love you more _  
_You will see I can give you _  
_Everything you need _  
_Let me be the one to love you more_

Giọng hát của anh cũng theo nhịp nhạc mà trỗi dậy, như thể anh phát ra lời hát không phải từ vòm họng khỏe khoắn mà chính từ con tim của mình. Từng lời từng chữ như đập vào tâm trí cô những nhát búa bên cánh cửa đóng kín.

_And some way all the love that we had can be saved _  
_Whatever it takes we'll find a way_

Cùng với âm thanh từ người bạn nhảy bất ngờ bên cạnh, ban nhạc cũng gõ trống và kéo violon một cách dồn dập như thúc ép cô mở cánh cửa ấy, như thúc ép cô nhìn vào một sự thật mà lâu nay cô luôn muốn chối từ. Cô chợt sững lại, bước chân bất chợt ngừng lại trong nhịp trống dồn dập khiến cô muốn ngã. Nhưng không, như thường lệ, cánh tay anh đã ở đó, đỡ lấy lưng cô, xoay mặt cô về phía anh. Bàn tay kia đưa lên, nắm nhẹ lấy chiếc cằm thon thả đẩy lên bắt cô nhìn anh, không trốn tránh.

Cô sợ hãi muốn đưa mắt ra chỗ khác. Nhưng không thể được, không thể nào được khi có một sức hút kỳ lạ từ đôi mắt xanh cương nghị đang nhìn thẳng vào cô, soi rõ đáy tâm hồn cô. Đôi môi vẫn tiếp tục hát đoạn điệp khúc kết thúc bài…

_I'll be waiting for you _  
_Here inside my heart _  
_I'm the one who wants to love you more _  
_You will see I can give you _  
_Everything you need _  
_Let me be the one to love you more_

Cô biết như thường lệ sẽ có một đoạn hợp ca ở cuối bài với những âm không phải từ ngữ, và muốn thoát khỏi cái vòng vây ấm áp xung quanh mình nhân lúc đó. Cô thấy lạ lẫm một cách hoàn toàn quen thuộc với cái vòng vây ấy nhưng dường như nó đang ru cô ngủ, cô không được phép làm điều đó, đó là điều cô luôn muốn tránh né cơ mà. Cô chợt thấy sợ hãi con người đang đứng trước mặt mình. Và con người đó giờ đang giữ chặt cô trong vòng tay vững chãi, mắt nhìn thẳng vào cô kiên định.

_"Hermione, xin hãy để anh là người yêu em hơn thế. Anh yêu em."_

_"Harry, bồ… mình…"_

_« Đừng tự lừa dối lòng mình nữa, 'Mione. Em không thuộc về thế giới Muggle của Rudolf. Em thuộc về thế giới của những người hiểu rõ giá trị của em. Em thuộc về thế giới của những người như em, như chúng ta. »_ Giọng anh ngày càng tha thiết. Cô không thể để mình gục ngã dễ dàng như thế. Cô là Hermione Granger cơ mà.

_« Nhưng em không muốn thuộc về nơi mọi người luôn ngưỡng mộ em bằng với ganh ghét em, muốn chiếm hữu em bằng với muốn đạp em ra khỏi vị trí của mình… » _Cô cố tìm một lý lẽ để tranh cãi trong lúc cố vùng vẫy thoát khỏi vòng tay thép, hơi ấm từ nó đang làm sức chống chọi của cô yếu dần.

_« Em biết rõ hơn ai hết, anh không phải là người như thế. Anh yêu em vì em là chính em, là cô nàng mọt sách, là người gì-cũng-biết, là cô nàng hậu đậu mãi mới học đan đựơc một chiếc mũ len. Anh yêu em vì em là người duy nhất hiểu rằng anh không chỉ là người Anh hùng của thời đại, vì em ở bên anh trong tất cả những giây phút đau khổ gian nan nhất. Anh yêu em từ khi em khóc thét bên con quỷ dữ dằn hồi năm nhất, từ khi nhìn em bất động dưới ánh mắt con Tử Xà, từ khi em vòng tay ôm anh trên lưng con Bằng Mã, từ khi em lo lắng vì anh trong cuộc thi Tam Pháp thuật, và nhiều nhiều nữa mà anh không thể kể ra hết. Anh yêu em vì em là Hermione Granger, chứ không phải Nữ phù thủy thông minh nhất thời đại. »_ Anh vẫn thế, vững chãi ôm chặt cô lại, giọng nói du dương như bài hát lúc nãy ru ngủ cô. Cô không thể để như thế này được.

_« Nhưng… em không yêu anh, em yêu Rudolf… »_ Cô chưa kịp nói hết câu đã hối hận vì nhắc tới cái tên đó, lý do cô đi uống rượu, và cũng là lý do cô ở đây, trong vòng tay anh. Cô giật mình khi thấy vòng tay anh đang êm ái dù mạnh mẽ vòng quanh cô chợt sắt lại, báo hiệu một sự giận dữ.

_« Lại là Rudolf. Em có chắc mình yêu hắn ta không hay chỉ tìm một cứu cánh cho mình ? Em có chắc mình cần sống với hắn ta không khi hắn ta bỏ rơi em đi tìm người con gái khác ? Em có chắc em sẽ hạnh phúc với hắn ta không khi em trở lại là chính em trong điệu nhảy vừa rồi ? Em có chắc em không yêu anh không khi chính nhịp tim em đang đập trả lời anh điều ngược lại ? Anh tin nó không nói dối nổi đâu khi nó đang gần anh thế này. »_ Đôi mắt xanh chợt lóe lên tinh quái khiến cô nhận ra tư thế của mình không dễ coi chút nào. Cơ thể hai người đang dán chặt vào nhau và càng chặt hơn khi cô càng vùng vẫy anh càng thắt chặt vòng tay… Cô cố hướng suy nghĩ của mình đi chỗ khác.

_« Nhưng mà… »_

_« Anh có thuốc trị bệnh nhưng mà của em rồi đấy. »_

Anh ngắt lời cô không thương tiếc, và trước khi cô kịp phản ứng, anh cúi xuống, đôi môi nóng ấm cương nghị vừa cất lên những lời hát âu yếm, khẽ chạm vào môi cô, như dò xét, như đặt một câu hỏi ngỏ.

Như có dòng điện cao áp chạy qua người, cô rùng mình với va chạm nhạy cảm đó, cả người cô nhũn ra và cô cảm ơn anh trong vô thức vì đã giữ chặt mình lại. Đôi môi lúc nãy còn cong cớn đáp trả giờ mềm mướt ngoan hiền dưới môi anh. Và tự lúc nào đôi môi ấy đáp trả một cách cũng nhiệt tình như câu hỏi từ đôi môi kia.

_« Anh có thể coi đây là câu trả lời đồng ý chưa ? »_ Anh thì thầm giữa lúc hai người dừng lại lấy hơi. Cô không trả lời, chỉ hít một hơi dài trước khi vít đầu anh xuống.

Những lời nói có thể để sau. Còn giờ, hãy để cô được yêu anh đã.

_**~End~**_


End file.
